Emma's Adventures in Hogwarts
by green-eyed demigod
Summary: Emma is a first year and just so happens to be best friends with James Sirius Potter. We'll see how this turns out. Daring and modeled after a friend of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my second story. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters the only character I own is Emma

It had been a long day. A really long day. Not that it hadn't been a good one.

They day had started with her getting out of bed and going to King's Cross station. Then getting on the train at platform 9 ¾. She put her trunk and her beloved owl, Cookie, in the overhead compartment.

"Emma Ellis you get back here this instant and say 'good bye' to your mum!" Emma's mother, Lena, shouted from the platform.

Sighing, Emma stepped out of the train and back onto the platform.

" bye mum." Emma said as she hugged her mother.

"See ya' dad." She told her father. Who simply shook hands with her, he was never one for affection.

Emma walked back into the train as her family shouted goodbyes in her direction. She certainly wasn't going to miss them much. Not that she didn't love her family, it was just that they were so….so inside the box. If anything was out of place they had a fit.

But right now she didn't have time to worry about that. Something was coming her way. On, what was her to be her first day at Hogwarts, problems just seemed to be coming from all over the place. She was nervous about her house. She was also worried about making friends. Mainly, though, she was worried she couldn't get away from this place fast enough.

What had just been coming her way was now here. She looked and saw trouble in the form of…

"Hello, my name is James. James Potter."

Thanks for reading. please review. Sorry about the short chapter. Longer ones on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for waiting. Please review and read.

Slightly put off by this sudden introduction Emma moved her eyes to the one of the people next to James. Although she could not see his face, his nose was in a book.

"Hello, I'm Gavin Brache." The boy said not even bothering to look up from his reading.

Before Emma could even introduce herself the girl next to Gavin spoke up.

"Hey! I'm Christine Zhu." The girl said. "It's really nice to meet you!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey. I'm Chad." Introduced the boy next to the girl named Christine.

"Well, I'm Emma Ellis. Why are you all here?" Emma inquired, having expected a compartment to herself.

"The other compartments were already filled." James told her cockily. "You don't have many friends do you?" He asked with a grin.

"I have a fine amount of friends. They're just muggles, but thanks anyway." Emma told him, she was getting increasingly annoyed.

"Mind if I sit here?" Gavin asked still reading intently, obviously not realizing how annoyed Emma was.

"Yeah, sure. You might as well all sit. The train will start any minute anyway." James answered for Emma. With a grin he sat down straight across from her and started concentrating on her face. He was trying to figure out just what was this girl's deal.

"Wow this train station is totally awesome. I mean who would have thought of that ¾ s thing?" Christine said staring out the window.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Chad asked Emma. Not waiting for an answer he plopped down next to her.

"Look as charming as you all seem…well I basically have no idea who you guys are." Emma said she was completely exasperated.

"Well let me see I'll tell you about myself then." James told Emma still wondering who she was too.

"His favorite subject!" Christine giggled.

Emma and Chad broke out laughing. Emma stared at James while he told her about himself.

He had extremely dark brown hair. His eyes were an interesting green.

"I'm 11. I've only been out of the country once. I went to Scotland two years ago." James said distracted by the memory.

He had prominent features. He had glasses, his eyes still sparkled through them.

"I have an owl. His name is Chrylam. Weird, huh?" James told her not waiting for an answer to continue with his story.

His clothes were pristine, obviously his mother had made sure he looked his best on the first day of school.

"My father's name is Harry and my mother's Ginny." He told Emma, thinking about the parents he wouldn't see for months.

His smile was really a lovely one at that. Even for all his cock he had a genuine smile on his face while talking about his beloved sister Lily.

"Earth to Emma. You still there?" James asked Emma. She had been staring at him, not realizing that he had stopped talking two minutes before.

"Uh!" Emma started.

"So what about you?" James asked.

"Well my parents are both wizards. Although they're really boring." She told him.

"My mom is status obsessed and all my dad thinks about is work." She continued. James was quickly getting bored and the sky was darkening.

"I play cello and I play guitar. I like to play rugby and my favorite food is bacon." She had only begun to get into the rhythm of telling her story.

Suddenly the food trolley came by interrupting the group of young students soon to be friends for all of eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for waiting! I've been busy with school and life, you know what it's like. Well here goes.

After they had all gotten as many Bertie Botts Jellybeans and Chocolate Frogs as they could carry they made their way back to their seats. Emma's reverie had been interrupted and all that was left now was an awkward silence.

"So…" Christine tried to engage the rest of the group in a conversation.

As Christine was trying to pick up the remnants of the lively discussion they had before a strange girl walked past and then stopped. And she was definitely strange. Not only was her shirt a brilliant shade of blue covered in golden stars, but her hair was white. Her hair was in a ponytail with two blue streaks running through it in the front. Her hair was obviously not dyed white, and it was a blinding shade. Just as James was about to make a joke about this odd person the girl turned around and stared into the compartment with the most brilliant, green eyes anyone there had ever seen. Then as quickly as she had come she was gone.

"Whoa." Gavin breathed, for even he had noticed, what was quite possibly, the weirdest person on the train.

"If she isn't a loon I'll eat my glasses." James said to the laughs of everyone in the cabin who was ready for a relief of the tension.

"I hope they don't get weirder. I may not be able to stand it." Chad said to keep the laughter going.

"I hope it's not contagious!" Emma practically had to yell over the hysterical laughter in the compartment. Although she felt bad for the girl it really wasn't the best idea to start a new school looking so strange. But still…

However there was no time for anyone to dwell on this new addition to their already numerous reasons to laugh. They had already pulled into Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey please please review I'd really appreciate it. But I know you don't want to hear me ask for reviews so I think I'll get onto the story now.

After following a somewhat graying Hagrid, Emma, James, Gavin, Christine, and Chad piled into a boat. They were moving across the glassy, black water when a tentacle slowly rose out of the lake. Emma, Gavin, James, and Chad all gave startled yelps. Christine, however, just giggled and pet one squid tentacle.

"Don't worry guys. It's just the giant squid." Christine said while petting the wriggling appendage.

"Right. _Just_ a giant squid." Emma said dripping with sarcasm and a hint of fear.

"He's harmless. My older brothers told me about him. They never said he like people though." Christine calmly told her shaking friends. In between her giggles of course.

After everyone had finally settled down again they were already through the arch that led to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was magnificent.

There was every sign of the beautiful Scottish landscape that seemed to be everywhere in Scotland. Rolling hills, large lochs, and wide, starry skies. Hogwarts was a large castle, large towers, carefully sculpted gargoyles, brightly lit windows, and beautiful field stone walls. If they hadn't known better it would have been a dream and this their kingdom come.

"Whoa." The group let out in one collective breath.

Still mystified as they got out of the boats they staggered up to the castle, tired after the day's long journey, they arrived at the large front doors moments after. Suddenly, the doors creaked open leaving the students awestruck. There were many candles floating above their heads and wispy ghosts floating between them.

"Hello. I'm Headmistress McGonagall." Boomed a reddish brown haired woman, in a deep Scottish accent, from across the majestic room.

Little did they know the adventure of their lives was only just begging.

Thanks so like I said please review. Sorry it was so short I just write when I can. Lookout for the next chapter.


	5. The Beginning

Hi sorry it took so long for me to write again. Im gonna start ending chapters with part of a song or a poem. I'll sign it by whoever wrote it, which will include myself. This is going to be a running poem for this moment a part a chapter. First part today and ill tell you when it ends and I must begin again. Well dear friends, read on!

By now the shock was wearing and off and the nerves were setting in. Everyone had had a good look around the great hall and were now wondering what came next.

"My brothers said the give some hat to sit under. Then it tells you what house you're in." Said Chrsitine.

"I don't know what it is but Uncle Ron said it hurts. A lot." James said, shaking from the story his uncle had told him right before he had left.

Emma knew what was going to happen. There were going to sit under The Sorting Hat. It would talk to them and then shout to all the students and faculty what house they would be placed in. It was going to be a piece of cake, Emma thought. So then why did she feel as though there were owls flying around in her stomach?

"Students may I have your attention?" Boomed Headmistress McGonagall.

"Thank you. Now as you know it is time for The Sorting Hat. I will call your names and you will sit on this stool and then be placed in your houses. Any questions? No? Very good." McGonagall directed at the new students.

The list started with a Abernicus, Leon. Then a Abalia, Jane. Then Bonil, William. And so on. Shortly after the headmistress called out one Brache, Gavin.

"Hmm," Whispered the sorting hat, "GRYFFINDOR." I then yelled out.

A cheering rang through the halls as Gavin proceeded to sit by a small boy with dark, brown hair at the Gryffindor table.

Then, soon, came Ellis, Emma. The hat had only sat on her head for a second when it boomed out, "Gryffindor!" She wondered at this decision, for, she was feeling neither brave, nor particularly strong at heart right at that particular moment.

After Chad had also been sent to Gryffindor, along with James, one Serren, Chelsea was called. She, too, was placed in Gryffindor, although after some deliberation.

"Thunder, Rain." McGonagall called, with some hesitation. She did not usually encounter this sort of name. It was usually heard at Beauxbatons.

The strange girl from the train stepped forward and donned the hat. It called, "Gryffindor!" With even less time then Emma's placement. The girl gently removed the hat and placed it on the stool. She stood there for a moment before making her way to the Gryffindor table. Everyone had been certain that she would be sent straight to Hufflepuff. The whole table burst out snickering. Except for Emma, who still felt guilty about earlier on the train. The girl, who was not bothered by this, promptly took a seat next to Emma.

"The name's Rain." She said in a small, melodic voice.

"Emma." Emma said, somewhat dumbfounded.

Emma's mind became clearer when, to her horror, Zhu, Christine was place in Ravenclaw.

As McGonagall rolled up her parchment she yelled to the noisy crowd, "You may begin your feast."

The noise grew thunderous as the first years dug into the food with ravenous hunger and the older students dived, so as not to be caught in the mob. Christine snuck over to Gryffindor table and spent the rest of the night laughing with her friends.

No one had noticed the absence of a small girl. Not even Emma.

Rain was staring at the constellations from the top of a small hill on the green hills of the Hogwarts Grounds. She saw a face in the stars that looked quite like Emma. Who was the only friend she had.

As Emma was having a wonderful night that she would never forget, Rain was outside remembering something that she could not.

Watch the sunset all the night

Think of me when stars are bright

See the tide come rolling in

Forget not where you've once been

Look for the growing rose

Find out where you want to go ~Green eyed demigod

Well that was the first part of a five part poem. Keep reading to find out more! Please review!


	6. A storm coming for James

Back Again! I really appreciate reviews. Anyways enough of me I know you really just want the story.

After the banquet everyone proceeded to their new houses to get some much welcomed sleep. The gang said goodnight to Christine, who had to sleep in Ravenclaw house. Then they turned to follow the prefects who were walking rather faster than the first years would've like.

"By the way," Said the prefect, "These staircases do move so you'll always need to watch for which one you'll need."

The crowd of first years either giggled or groaned. The former was so tired that they found everything for or simply believed that staircases couldn't move. The latter knew it was true and had a foreboding sense that they were going to get very lost.

When they had finally reached a portrait of an extremely fat lady the group stopped. A few people ran into the people in front of them because they were so tired they hadn't notice that the walking stopped.

"This is the portal to Gryffindor house." The prefect explained. "The password is currently "wolfsbane." If you have trouble just ask. The password will be changed each week on Tuesday."

The next morning everyone groaned when they had to get up at 7:00. It had been a late night with the feast, but they still had classes to go to.

When Emma got to the dining hall a little before the rest of the first years she noticed schedules sitting at each of their places. She walked to where she wanted to sit and picked one up.

First class Monday morning was double potions with the Ravenclaws. Yesss! She silently thought. It was taught by a Professor L. Bowitz. This was certainly going to be interesting.

Suddenly James and Chad appeared on either side of her.

"Hola, Chica. How did you sleep?" Chad asked cordially. He was obviously a morning person.

"Fine, thanks. " Said Emma who was curious as to the nickname, since Chad was purely English.

"Did you sleep well?" Emma asked a bleary eyed James.

"Ehhh." Was all the response she got.

Christine bounced into breakfast a few minutes later waving happily to Emma. Gavin trailed shortly after her, his nose in a book.

"Morning, Gavin." Emma said cheerily.

Gavin gave her a nod of recognition then continued reading while he poured himself some milk and buttered a piece of toast. It was a wonder that he never dropped a bit of milk, since he was so intensely reading.

Rain walked into breakfast as soon as Gavin had started eating his toast. Some people stopped whispering and some started. She took a seat directly across from Emma. She stared at her with those emerald for a few seconds before taking some rhubarb jam and spreading it on a piece of bread.

"Lovely night for stargazing last night." Rain remarked to no one in particular in an almost singing voice. "Too bad everyone else missed it. Orion was particularly bright. I think it may rain later because the little dipper was quite dim."

James promptly looked at her like she was stark raving mad. He broke into a fit of giggles behind a forkful of eggs. The ceiling, which was enchanted to look exactly like the sky outside, showed a cloudless sky.

"Hmmm. You really should stop saying things like that. It will certainly get you into trouble." Rain told him without seeming at all mad.

"Like he cares." Emma said with a small whack to his shoulder.

"Certainly not. He's got bigger worries. Like what he should wear each morning." Chad grinned. Receiving a piece of bacon to the face.

" what is this nonsense."

"Huh?" James cried as he jumped out of his seat and turned around.

Christine laughed loudly as she said, "Made you jump!"

Everyone burst out laughing except for James who muttered, "Well I didn't think it was very funny."

"Now then," yelled McGonagall from the front of the room, "time to get to your classes."

After a collective groan the whole room stood up and the daily shuffle had begun.

Just then the sound of thunder and rain came roaring in. Rain smiled for she had known. Emma smiled because, well, James had been wrong and that always made her smile.

James groaned. This day just didn't seem to be going his way.

Listen for the cricket's song

Come back home before too long

Hear the storm thunder round

Seek the truth and have it found

Search for the place where water roars

Always remember where the eagles soar ~ Green eyed demigod

Hope you liked it part 2 of 5 of that poem. Review review review!


	7. The Mystery of the Cello in the Night

Hey thanks for waiting! Anyway thank you to those who review and keep on reviewing!

As soon as they got into class the friends felt as if they were suffocating. The room was close to 90 degrees. And their teacher was wearing a sweater under her long, black robes.

"My gosh!" Emma practically yelled.

"It's burning in here." Said Christine who was currently loosening her tie.

"Maybe it's just you." James told Christine slyly. She then burst out laughing, along with everyone else standing near. Who thought he was joking, however they were wrong.

"Attention please!" Their new professor yelled at the class.

"Now then," She grinned broadly while saying this, "To your seats please."

After they all were seated James, smiling, with Christine rolling her eyes, Emma with Chad, who was doodling, and Rain with Gavin who was trying to stay as far away from the crazy girl as possible. They began to read through the introduction of their books.

Fifteen minutes before the class ended Professor Bowitz started to tell the class her life's story.

"I grew up in London. My parents are both muggles. But I was still able exceed in potions. I went into advanced with a potions master and then was asked to come teach her at this prestige school." Bowitz finished just as the class ended. "No homework class, until next time."

There was a great rush of people as everyone struggled to get out of the burning classroom. Rain actually even got run over. Luckily Gavin picked her off the floor before she could get trampled again.

"Thanks." Rain said to Gavin once she got the wind back in her. "And just think a minute ago you wouldn't have talked to me if I were the last person on Earth."

"I would have." He scoffed.

"No you wouldn't. It's alright, though, everyone thinks I'm mad." She said calmly, without a hint of dreaminess in her voice. "I guess I probably am in a way."

Gavin couldn't help wondering who she was and why she didn't care.

Late that night Gavin snuck up to the astronomy tower. He didn't like breaking rules but the common room was still filled with people and he just wanted to read his book in peace. As he walked in he heard something strange it sounded like someone was playing an instrument and singing.

When he walked onto the deck the playing continued and then the person vanished as if into thin air. He could still here the ghost of the cello and the voice.

"Where'd you go? I missed you so. Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone. Please come back home." ~ "Where'd you go?" Fort Minor

Not part of the poem to be continued. Thanks please R and R! And a thanks to Fort Minor for a wonderful song.


	8. A sighting

Hey thanks. Sorry it's been a long time. I've had camp and stuff.

The next morning Emma woke up raring to go. She had slept well, even though the hangings on the beds truly were horrible. As she got dressed she heard a whisper that seemed to be coming from under her bed. She turned back around to check herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of the way, her eyes were bright, and her clothes were clean and pressed.

"Hey! Under here. A little help would be great. Gee, thanks for offering. Your compassion is astounding." A very tired and annoyed Christine growled. "I couldn't sleep because of all the annoying girls in my room. They were talking about our blond haired, blue eyed boy all night. It was Chad this and Chad that. Ugh. So I snuck in behind a couple of sixth years coming in and slept under your bed."

"I can't decide if that's cool or creepy." Emma answered.

"Well it doesn't really matter. 'Cause we have to get to breakfast anyway." Christine said as she thrust Emma's bag into her arms.

"Uh-huh." Emma simply answered. This was just gonna be one of those days.

After they got down to breakfast the two friends parted ways. Emma sat down next to Gavin at the Gryffindor table. James and Chad opposite them, with Rain sitting at the end alone. But it didn't really matter she was deep in thought. Writing something in a small, deep green notebook covered in dragonflies. Gavin wasn't all there either, though. He was staring at the girl who Emma remembered as Chelsea. And she could see why. The girl had beautiful, curly blond hair and bright, blue eyes. She was already surrounded by a group of boys and girls. But the boys were obviously paying the most attention.

"Helllooooo? Earth to Gavin?" Emma called out waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Wha?" Gavin started.

"You should talk to her." Emma told him with a kind smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gavin pretended badly.

"Of course you don't." She said and preceded to drink her orange juice.

She never saw

She never heard

He looked at her without a word

He smiled, she smiled

She turned away

He was determined to win another day ~Green eyed demigod

Thanks for readin sorry it's so short. Please review


	9. The Dragonfly

Hey! Its been a long time! Please review!

The day proceeded to be fairly normal, well, as normal as Hogwarts got anyway. James had gotten five points taken from Gryffindor for taking off too early in the flight class that they had had with Hufflepuff. Emma had turned out to be a fair flyer and had laughed at James when he ran into a tree. Since everyone had been laughing at James no one noticed when Gavin had managed the incredible feat of flying while reading. He was deep into Gone with the Wind. He had just reached the barbecue where the engagement of Ashley and Millie was to be announced. He was triple tasking as well, since, he was also thinking of Chelsea.

Just then the teacher cried out, "Miss. Thunder! Stop! You're heading toward the black lake!"

Rain had been chasing a large, bright blue dragon fly for some time now and the insect was heading toward the lake and she had just naturally followed. She was just completely out of touch with the rest of the world. Which, usually, wouldn't have been a problem but the insect was starting to dive towards the crystalline water. And, unfortunately, Rain with it.

Unconsciously, Gavin was heading to her rescue. He pulled up alongside her and started to reach to puller her from the surface of the lake, but, she had already started soaring to the sky and Gavin had only grabbed air. He didn't notice though and started to head back to where the rest of the class was watching the scene go down.

"Sorry about that." Said Rain. A blush creeping onto her deeply tanned face. "I didn't mean to get so carried away and I know I shouldn't have gone that far. But it was so pretty, you should've seen it. It's back sparkled like sapphires."

Gavin executed a near perfect landing and walked over, never looking up from his book, to a tree and sat down as if nothing had ever happened. Just as Rain was about to start walking over to Gavin to thank him for trying to save her, Chelsea beat her to him. However the conversation didn't go as Chelsea had planned. Mainly because they didn't have a conversation at all.

"Hi. That was really impressive flying back there." Chelsea said as she looked over Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin didn't even look up from his book. He simply continued reading, even as Chelsea walked off in a huff.

Before anyone could believe it their flying lesson was over and it was time for lunch. Everyone proceeded back into the castle, to the hall, and parted with the Hufflepuffs.

Lunch was fairly pleasant. Emma sat next to Gavin again with Chad on her other side. They had just been laughing hysterically at James' stunt during the lesson when Gavin suddenly returned to the world. With a sigh he stretched out his arms and yawned. Then started to eat.

When he noticed everyone staring at him he asked, "What? Can't a guy eat?" Then resumed his attack on the ham.

That night at supper Gryffindor table was in an up roar. Partially because there had been quite a bit of sugar in the pumpkin juice and treacle tart that night, the other part was at Rain's expense. Emma had been listening to the jokes for a long time. When suddenly someone talked directly to her.

"What's your problem?" A particularly rowdy fourth year asked Rain.

She smiled and calmly replied, "Dunno. But I've heard it's probably hard to pronounce."

That night as Gavin went up to the Astronomy Tower to read he heard music again.

"I don't care what the people may say but the people may say about me." ~ Pack Up – Eliza Doolittle

Thanks for reading please review


	10. It's beginning to feel like Christmas

Well my dears it's been a long time hasn't it? I know I haven't updated for a while but seeing as it is Christmas I thought I owed you something. Because would it truly be Christmas without a little Emma? So, without further ado, here she is.

School had gone by rather fast and now Emma was already halfway through the term. Exams had just let out and students were racing the halls to say hasty good byes to their friends. Then running, even faster, to catch the Hogwarts Express, which was due to leave soon. Not that that mattered much to Emma, she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Her parents were going to India and she wasn't allowed to come along. She wasn't fond of her parents but, well, it _was_ Christmas after all.

"Sorry I can't stay with you.", said a disappointed Christine. She was going to her grandparent's house in Taiwan.

"No you're not, you're just sorry you have to ride on a train back with James and Gavin alone." Emma smirked at a sheepish Christine.

"Touche." She replied with a grin of her own.

After they had exchanged long goodbyes Emma was alone in the great hall. Which was, surprisingly, empty and quiet. She had no idea who was left at school, most people had gone home. Except for…

"Boo!"

Emma whirled around, "Chad! Oh my gosh you scared me! Don't you dare ever do that again."

"Awww, but it was fun…" He trailed off.

"Why are you still here?" She inquired as the moved towards the Gryffindor common room.

"It's a long story." Chad said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it just so happens that I love long stories." She smiled at him.

"My parents didn't want to come in to pick me up off the Hogwarts Express. They said they didn't want to fly in from Spain. It's not that they can't it's just well, they're always really busy and everything. So I get to stay here for Christmas this year." He ended with a sigh.

"I didn't know you were from Spain. You don't look Spanish." Emma said as a question more than a statement.

"I'm not. I'm adopted"

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't…"

"It's alright, really. You didn't know." He cut her off in mid-sentence, "How about you? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Parents visiting some of Dad's business associate in India. And heaven forbid I come and mess it all up." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's not all that bad." He said, waving an arm around the Gryffindor common room. It had a blazing fire in the heart and about three other people in it. There was also a large Christmas tree, decked in red and gold, in the middle. "We have friends, a tree, and a roaring fire. Who could ask for more?" He smiled.

As they sat down she realized that, maybe, she wouldn't miss her parents after all. It was comfortable here, in the cushy arm chairs by the fire, and there were good friends. And wasn't that what Christmas wishes were made of?

Sighing happily she remarked, "Merry Christmas, Chad." And with that she promptly dozed off.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Emma. Merry Christmas." He said with a small smile on his face as he placed a crimson blanket over a fast asleep Emma.


	11. A little chat

Okay, okay I know people I should write more often, I get it. And for the person who was… encouraging me to do so,

Christmas break had gone by rather quickly. It had come and gone as the fast as the snow had come. Only, the snow hadn't left just yet. Now Emma loved snow but trudging to and from the castle for herbology wasn't exactly what you'd call fun.

"Ugh," said Emma as she pulled off her soaked boots. "I thought maybe this snow would've disappeared by now."

An equally disgusted Chad, James, Gavin, and Christine did the same. They had gone back to the Gryffindor common room. It was a Friday afternoon and they were all rather hyper. (The elves had put a little extra sugar in the pumpkin juice at lunch). As they all sat round the table to talk a slightly bloody Rain walked by.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Emma asked her. Being rather kind, Emma was one of the few friends the strange girl had.

"Huh! Oh, uh, nothing just tripped." She replied and hurried up the stairs.

"Wow, what a klutz." Remarked James staring up after the girl.

"Hey! Be nice!" Christine said, lightly smacking James on the head.

"Ow! Bloody heck woman!" James half shrieked, as Chad, Gavin, and Emma all, rather poorly, tried to hold back their laughter.

"I wish we could go to Hogsmeade." Christine said with a sigh. She never stayed on one topic for too long, which was one of the best things about her. At least life with her in it never got old, Emma thought to herself.

"What's Hogsmeade?" Asked Chad who had never heard of the place.

"It's a really cool little town. It's close, but we have to wait 'til third year to go."

"Oh! My parents told me about there." Emma put in, as she hadn't been adding much to the conversation lately.

"Cool, this is great people," Gavin suddenly interjected, "But can we go down to dinner? I'm starving." He finished rather sheepishly.

"Haha. Yeah no problem, man." Said James, as they walked through the portrait.

And little had they known, they had gotten their first glimpse of the incredible trouble that would follow.

DUN DUN DUN. ;)


	12. Quidditch Time

Gosh where does the time go? It's school and then it's spring break therefore I thought I should put in some time for a nice chapter.

Dinner had gone well, and the pumpkin juice had been as lacking in sugar as usual. The treacle tart made up for the fact. Emma had been rather perplexed because, besides the sugar interfering with her brain, Rain hadn't shown up and Gavin looked as though he were trying to burn Chelsea's image into his mind by looking at her as long and intensely as possible.

"So what'll we do tomorrow?" Chad asked, trying to start a conversation with all the rather preoccupied people at his table.

"Umm… we could have a wizard chess tournament?" Asked James, he was less there than usual and very busy trying not to have a sugar crash into his treacle tart.

"Yeah… or maybe we could go to the library and actually do our homework." Gavin stated hopefully, although he should've known that it would be to no avail.

At that James nearly spit out what was left of the pumpkin juice in his mouth. "What? And be good? No thanks." He replied disgustedly.

As they all trudged up to bed that night, no one had any idea what the plans would be for tomorrow. Personally, Emma was hoping that they might not get expelled in the course of it, but wasn't holding her breath. So far they had managed to get into quite a lot of trouble. Setting the potions room on fire, nearly getting the squid to eat fizzing whizbees (very bad for their health, although a lot of fun to see), and spilling tea all over divination when Christine and James got into one of their fights. And this was just to name a few.

Emma hadn't really ever been a rebel, she just had a small problem with authorities that sounded like her parents. But whenever she got frustrated she always pulled out her guitar and somehow that made everything better. Just thinking about it now, as she lay in bed, she smiled at her ceiling at how at home it made her feel.

At that moment she saw Rain walk away from the window and back towards her bed. In the light of the moon she could see a small bandage on her face and on her hands, it looked like she'd been in a fight. Her movements were stiff and it looked like moving really hurt. Emma had never really thought about it, but Rain was never around when they were doing stuff in the common room or just chatting in the great hall. It always seemed that she had to rush off somewhere as soon as class was over.

But it didn't really matter, as Emma rolled over on her side and fell asleep thinking of what tomorrow's day had in store.

The sun was bright and James' smile was even brighter. The dark night had given way to the nicest day since, well, a long time. And all any of the boys could think about was… quidditch. And Emma couldn't blame them; it was a perfect day for it. Being first years they didn't have brooms of their own, but that was easily remedied. They went to the broom store closet and grabbed some of the school's, although they weren't the greatest, well, they would do.

Emma was going to play seeker on one side and Christine on the other. James and Chad would be keepers and Gavin was going to be a chaser. They wouldn't use any bludgers, since they didn't want anyone to get hurt, but more importantly didn't have access to a real set of quidditch gear. But they needed one more person to play a chaser on Christine's team.

"Dangit!" James said, throwing his broomstick on the ground, "We need just one more person. C'mon anyone wanna play?" He shouted out in desperation.

"Sure, I'll play with you." Said Chelsea, as she walked, smiling, in their direction.

"Great," James replied, clapping his hands, "Let's get this show on the road then, shall we?"

I will hopefully be writing more soon love you all~ greeneyeddemigod


	13. The Guardians

Sorry for not writing for so long…

The game got under way. Emma's team was winning big time. It turned out that Chelsea was not, in fact, terribly good at playing quidditch. She fumbled the ball almost every time she caught it. This did not bode well for Christine's team. Even though Chad was on the Christine's team everyone immediately came down and dismounted when he got hit in the head with a bad pass from Chelsea and had fell off his broomstick.

Even before all the players had hit the ground there was another girl on the pitch. She had wavy, black hair, caramel skin, and deep brown eyes. She was helping Chad sit up and had a first aid kit by her side.

"Tsk," She said disapprovingly, but still with a smile, "Chad! You need to be careful. But you don't have a concussion, and you it seems like you didn't break anything, you'll be fine."

"Hey, um… who are you?" Asked Emma, wondering why this weird girl would be so concerned.

"Haha," She laughed lightly, "I'm Marisol, Chad's sister." They all shook hands, "I'm a second year here."

While their game had come to an unexpected end, they had all made a new friend. And gained a lot of questions to ask Chad later.

They all went to lunch together, the Great Hall was emptier than usual, due to the fact that most of the older students were in Hogsmeade. They sat down for a nice meal of pasties and pumpkin juice, and begun the usual festival of laughter. They were never really all that serious, soon they would have to be, for exams would be starting, but now was not the time to dwell on such matters. Now was the time for goofing off and drinking too much juice and eating too much treacle tart for dessert.

When lunch had been finished, they went all trooped back outside. James, Chad, Marisol, and Christine decided to play a game of Exploding Snap. Gavin was, as usual, perfectly happy just to sit and read a book, now it was _This Side of Paradise. _It was written by an American writer, but was actually quite good.

Emma wandered over the country side toward a hill, and climbed up to the top. As she looked out over the vast expanse of green wonder, she saw a small hut straight ahead, and an unruly forest, the Forbidden Forest, to her right. But none of that mattered, not when the whole scene was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The wind made the fields of grass ripple like waves on a lake and the sound was clear, and calming. She closed her eyes and felt the peace wash over her.

As soon as it had come, it was gone. There was a crashing sound from the forest and Emma saw a large group of people in deep charcoal rush out of the trees at full speed. They had their wands drawn, and looked as though they were coming to fight.

"Hey! You!" One of them yelled at Emma.

Or maybe they were going to one.

She turned and ran, running as fast as she could back to the castle. When she got there, there were already teachers out on the front lawns ushering the students back inside the castle. It was pandemonium, kids were running all over and, truth be told, stampedes have been calmer.

"Students! To your dormitories, all of you!" Headmistress McGonagall shouted from the front steps. Just as Emma bounded up the steps and raced through the great front doors, the first curse was fired, leaving a scorch mark just inches above her head.

As she joined the pandemonium, she noticed she was going the wrong way. But going against the flow wasn't an option; the Slytherins were whisking her off in the direction of the dungeons. Emma was starting to panic when she felt someone grab her arm.

"You alright, Em?" Chad asked when they had gotten out of the crowd.

"Yeah, thanks." Emma smiled, although heavily out of breath. "Who were those guys?"

"I don't really know." Chad said, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Once they got back to the packed common room they spotted the rest of their friends immediately. Relieved, Emma took the seat Christine had saved for her on the couch. Then Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor now, came in through the portrait. He stood in front of the full common room for a minute waiting for silence, and, finally, giving up, shooting a firecracker into the air.

"Attention, students!" He shouted, "Ahem, thank you. Now as you know you have been ushered inside on this lovely day. There have been a series of attacks on the ministry, wizarding stores, and private homes spread out over the past two years. Recently, they have become more frequent." Everyone was now harboring confused faces on their faces, "You have not read about this in _The Daily Prophet_ because it has not been made public knowledge. The ministry has been keeping this quiet, in the hopes that it would disappear. However, they appear to have been mistaken. This group of people call themselves The Guardians. And now they have set their sights on bigger targets than individuals. Stay in your dormitory until further notice." And with that, Professor Longbottom left through the portrait.

For a few minutes there was a silence that spoke loudly. It spoke with the fear that the dark times were here again, with the fear that the Death Eaters had simply taken on a new name. When three minutes was up, there was, yet again, a dull roar of many voices wishing to be heard.

Hope you liked it. More to come soon. Yours truly, the Green eyed demigod


End file.
